gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hericho: Maxinum Security
Hericho: Maxinum Security is a third- person action game released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, the Wii U, and Microsoft Windows. The release of this game will be in summer 2015 and was first revealed at E3 2014. It is developed and produced by Sega and Vortex Games. Hericho: Maxinum Security has a prequel called Hericho, an action RPG shooter released for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 in 2017. Gameplay Maxinum Security takes place inside the largest prison on Earth, called the Girgas. For more than fifty years, the government has worked on building this massive prison. In the game, you play as a highly trained professional cop, who was sent to find the escape of the most dangerous man known to the planet - Adis Slicer. In the game, you explore the huge prison to find the whereabouts of the Slicer. However, the guards there knew it was impossible for him to have left the building, so he is still running inside prison walls. Playing as Vince Hudson, you use the clues and objects throughout the sixty square mile prison, in order to find Adis. Later in the game, however, you learn that Slicer has been releasing other criminals in order to hold off the guards. You are equipped with multiple weapons, such as knives and guns, so you can defend yourself against the enemies. Plot The year is 2029. One of the most dangerous criminals of all time, Adis Slicer the killer has escaped from his cell in Girgas prison, the biggest and most heavily guarded prison in the world. But he is not gone yet. Adis is rounding up the best masterminds the world has ever seen and letting them out. Seeing this, the Girgas warden Luke Smith sends highly trained detective and cop, Vince Hudson to make sure Adis and his friends don't make it out alive. Features Tracking System In the game, Vince uses a handheld device that allows you to scan the area or track down an enemy. In the Wii U version of the game, the Gamepad can be used for the tracking device. Each time you fight an enemy and he escapes, you can plant a homing signal on him and follow them on your Gamepad. Multiplayer Characters *Vince Hudson - The highly trained cop sent to catch Adis Slicer. *Adis Slicer - The main antigonist of the game, who is trying to escape Girgas prison. *Warden Luke Smith - The warden of Girgas, who sent Vince to hunt down the escaping criminals. *Carl Arkan - Vince's sidekick and later a traitor. *Pit Bull - A bomb specialist who is trying to help Adis escape. Weapons Firearms The firearms in Maxinum Security are the main weapons and important to the game. Each gun has different tactical uses, and can be switched at any armory in any time. *9mm *.22 Calibur Pistol *.45 Calibur Pistol *.60 Calibur Pistol *.45 Calibur Rifle *.55 Calibur Rifle *34 Magnum *89- 7 Assault Rifle *34 GSV Blaster *GPMG *Shock Gun *Rail Gun *Sniper Rifle *Shotgun *Sniper Shock 42 *SMG *Dual SX Pythons *Hypergun *Girgas 2.0 Shotgun *Girgas 1.5 Flamethrower *Girgas 2.0 Flamethrower Bombs/Grenades The bombs help much during fighting. Some bombs, like Smoke Bombs, Bomb Drones, Trip Mines, and Gas bombs have different effects that help you throughout the game. *Smoke Bomb - Distracts and stops enemies from attacking. *Hand Grenade - Blows up after 5 seconds. *Trip Mine - Blows up after an enemy gets close. *Bomb Drone - Deploys a drone that drops bombs whenever you choose. *Deployer Grenade - Blows up whenever you please. *Stroybombs - More powerful bombs that explode after 3 seconds. *Handbomb - A regular bomb that blows up after hitting something. *Riot Grenade - A long range half smoke/ half grenade bomb. *Gas Bomb - Blinds the enemy. Other These are other weapons used in the game to help out when you run out of ammo or bombs. They include knives and darts, and some other special ones. *Small Knife *Big Knife *Spikes *Tazer *Poison Blade *Poison Dart *Blowdart *Trip Wire Category:Fighting Category:Shooter Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Fighting games Category:Action Category:Open World Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Violence Category:Sandbox Category:Blood Category:2015 video games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Vortex Games Category:"M" rated Category:Future Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:3D Games Category:Windows Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Stealth Category:Guns Category:Microsoft Category:Microsoft Games Category:Weapon